The Dragon Sage
by Drakiemaxwill
Summary: what if naruto wasnt't the idiot we new him as and what if meeting the kyuubi change certin events for the better. naru/harem


The dragon sage

It was the night of the kyuubi festival where the kyuubi was defeat by their Yondamine hokage. Every one was having a good time but one kid who was no older then eight with bright spike blond hair and deep blue eyes that you cloud get lost in like an ocean. He was currently running from a mob that saw shouting "die demon" or "get the kyuubi brat". The mob was made up of mostly civilians but there were a few shinobi that were throwing kunai and shuriken at him. His clothes were a simple blue shirt with a swirl on the back with black pants. The shirt was cut up and bloody and if you look closely u can she he was malnourished for a kid his age. He turns left into an alley way hoping to escape the mob but it was a dead end. He turned around to see the mob around him. "The demon is trap now we can kill it and we can finish the Yondamine hokage work." Yelled a random civilian.

"What did I do to deserve this" said naruto. Another civilian said "What you did you do? You killed my son. What you did you demon spawn" "I didn't killed him I didn't kill anyone" "Yes you did you demon now die". When that was said one of the shinobi threw a kunai at naruto and hit him in the chest which made naruto fall back on to the ground. Then the mob descended onto him kicking, slashed, punched, stabbed and beat him until the pain was to much for naruto and he passed out with one thing on his mind "_why me_"

Mind scape 

When he came to he found himself in a sewer, "Hello" he shouted. He waited a few minutes until he heard a sound that sounded like some one was crying so he went towards the sound. When he stopped at the end he saw a cell with the kanji for "seal" on it. Then what he saw next made his breath stopped. In the cage sit a woman that looked to be in her twenty's with red hair that had black streaks on the ends with red eyes (think kurenai eyes) she was currently wearing a red and black kimono, she had two fox ears on the top of her head that was red with black tips and behind her was nine red tails. She was crying so she didn't she him come in to the cell until he scared her by saying "ano miss why are you crying" She looked up to she deep blue eyes staring at her, she knew who eyes their were and then she launch herself at naruto who stiffen because he wasn't used to be hugged while saying "**Naruto-kun! You ok. I though I will never see you**".

"Do I know you miss and how do you know my name and where are we" naruto said confused.

"**We are currently in your mindscape and the reason why I know you is because I'm am your godmother Hikari Yoko or as you know the kyuubi." **The woman now named hikari said.

"How are you the kyuubi? I thought the Yondamine killed the kyuubi." Naruto asked.

Hikari shakes her head while saying "**that a lie, the Yondamine cannot the kyuubi since it was made up of chakra. The only way was to seal it into a child who chakra coil was still developing so it can absorb the chakra." **Hikari said.

Naruto who was listing to what she said and in a low voice said "me" before continuing "why he choose me"

Hikari said "**The Yondamine wasn't going to choose someone else child if he didn't choose his own**". Now contrary to popular believe naruto wasn't an idiot. That was all a mask that he put up to protect him from the pain of being alone. So when she said that he figures out what she said.

"The Yondamine was my father wasn't he and who was my mother" naruto asked

"**Yes the Yondamine or Minato Namikaze was your father. Your mother Kushina Uzumaki was my pervious jailor. You see people didn't now that she was my pervious jailor and we were friends, so when she was pregnant asked me to be your godmother incased something happen to the both"**. Hikari said

"So if you were sealed inside my mother, how did you get out and attack konoha" naruto asked

"**Someone released me and force me to attack. Your father try everything to stop me but the only way to stop me was to seal me in to you. It looks like you about to wake up, now before you go don't tell anyone about you parents unless you absolute trust them."** Hikari said

"Wait how do I talk to you" naruto asked

"Just talk to me with your mind" she said

Naruto nodded as he stared to fade away. When he open his eyes he saw that he was in the hospital with Sandamie hokage sitting next to him with a worry expression on his face. " Naruto I'm glad to see you awake and alright. How do you feel."

"Im ok just a little sore. But there are thing we need to talk about hokage-sama" naruto said with a serious expression on his face.

This is a naruto/Harlem fic. The Harlem consists of fem. Haku , fu( nanabi jinchuriki), Isaribi and Sasme. That all going to be in the Harlem . It is not up for discussion. Hinata will not be in the Harlem because she will be a sister to naruto. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against hinata it just too many naru/hina fic out there is starting to get annoying. Sakura will not be in it tow because she is too much of an uchiha fangirl for my taste. I have a reason why the Harlem is this small. Now I will have two polls put up. One is should hinata have a summoning contract and if yes which one

The other one is weather or not should Zubaza live or die and if he lives should he go with naruto and the gang or stay in wave. You can go on my profile to vote and choose hinata contract. I will change hinata a little bit so she can fit my story so she not going to be cannon hinata. Next chapter will have one or two timeskips.


End file.
